Love Honey
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Cinco meses após a fadiga tentativa de irem até Los Angeles de carro, finalmente Bella e Edward junto com os quatro amigos conseguem refazer os planos para a viagem e chegam a cidade dos anjos. O primeiro desafio - aceitar a atração que sentiam um pelo outro - já havia sido ultrapassado, porém, quais desafios, e surpresas, os aguardavam nesta nova viagem? (Outtake de Love Way)


_**Para entender melhor a história necessita-se da leitura da primeira parte: Love Way www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8958942/1/Love-Way**_

**Love Honey – Capítulo Único**

A brisa batia de forma fria nos seis rostos ali presentes, o que fazia com que alguns deles estremecessem às vezes. Já era noite e o mar estava bastante agitado, e mesmo a uma distância consideravelmente longa do mesmo, era possível escutar o barulho forte das ondas furiosas. O ambiente estava razoavelmente calmo, excluindo o mar, é claro. Um estalar do pequeno tronco que compunha uma fogueira posta na areia clara da praia fez com que Isabella suspirasse, aconchegando-se melhor no cobertor que usava para se cobrir da brisa. Ela estava feliz por finalmente ir para Los Angeles. Não só ela como seus amigos também.

Depois que a primeira e última tentativa que haviam feito não havia acabado muito certo – já que Edward e Bella ficaram perdidos por uma noite inteira em uma cidade completamente deserta chamada Ruby –, eles haviam voltado para _Phoenix_, completamente derrotados, mas felizes por terem achado Edward e Bella. Não que os dois últimos haviam se arrependido de algo que haviam feito enquanto estavam perdidos. Ficar uma noite inteira em uma cidade completamente abandonada havia trazido coisas boas na vida dos dois. De qualquer forma, foram precisos cerca de cinco meses para que eles voltassem a pensar sobre uma viagem nova. E agora, meses depois daquela tentativa frustrada de ir a Los Angeles, finalmente eles estavam ali. A viagem havia sido longa – na verdade havia sido algumas horas mais longas do que o previsto.

Suspirou novamente, encarando o fogo da fogueira improvisada que haviam feito para se aquecerem; seus pensamentos agora vagando em como tudo havia mudado nos últimos meses. Assim que chegaram a Phoenix depois daquela longa viagem, ela estava com medo de que o que havia ocorrido entre ela e Edward naquela capela abandonada fosse deixado de lado e as implicâncias continuassem, mas isso não aconteceu. Porém eles optaram por deixar o romance em segredo. Costumavam sair à noite para encontros casuais às escondidas, iam ao cinema, parques, barzinhos… algumas vezes Edward entrava escondido na casa de Bella no meio da noite e eles passavam horas se agarrando no colchão macio do quarto da morena. Estava sendo divertido manter um relacionamento secreto com Edward Cullen, coisa que nem em um bilhão de anos ela pensou dizer. Todavia, tudo que é bom sempre dura pouco. Logo vieram as crises de ciúmes vindas das duas partes; Edward não se conformava quando escutava Alice tentar apresentar Bella a algum garoto novo, ou quando Bella fingia interesse apenas para provocá-lo. E ela odiava como mesmo depois do maior fora que Bella havia dado em Tanya pelo telefone, a loira morango ainda ficava no pé de Edward, oferecendo-lhe os mesmos boquetes casuais pelos corredores da faculdade, ou então uma massagem mais íntima. Todo o ciúme gerava discussões que podiam ser comparadas a uma possível terceira guerra mundial. Bella era explosiva e Edward era tão explosivo quanto. É claro que todas essas brigas resultavam nos dois nus em algum lugar, ora com Edward penetrando fundo em Isabella, ora com a mesma cavalgando sobre ele.

É claro que os amigos bem que desconfiavam sobre o que estava rolando entre os dois; não eram tolos. Esperava que algum dia eles finalmente fossem assumir publicamente o relacionamento, porém tal dia parecia nunca chegar. Bella gemeu em desgosto, lembrando-se do dia em que tudo viera a perder.

_A morena olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, certificando-se de que a roupa escolhida estava no lugar. Alice estava dando uma festa em sua casa já que os pais estavam viajando e haviam liberado a casa, desde que não houvesse muitas bebidas – como se isso realmente fosse possível. De qualquer forma, Isabella estava pronta usando uma mini saia jeans que mal ia até o meio de suas pernas – aquelas que Edward tanto adorava morder, beijar, pegar… – com uma blusinha solta preta, a qual aparecia propositalmente um pedaço do sutiã azul que ela usava. Havia deixado os cabelos, que estavam ondulados, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e firme, passado um pouco de iluminador nas partes certas de seu rosto de porcelana, para então cobrir os cílios com várias camadas de máscara preta e os lábios com um _gloss_ clarinho. Calçou um par de sapatilhas pretas simples, sabendo que a festa também ocorreria na parte da piscina, e ela não estava a fim de usar saltos em um chão molhado e escorregadio. Passou seu perfume, encarando-se mais uma vez no espelho sem realmente entender o motivo de estar tão nervosa. Era só mais uma festa. Não havia nenhum maldito motivo para estar se sentindo daquele jeito._

_Pegou o celular e mochila, pegando as chaves do carro no caminho e saindo de casa em seguida. O caminho até a casa de Alice não era tão longo assim, o que fez com que menos de dez minutos depois, ela estivesse parada em frente à casa azul que Edward e Alice moravam. Alguns carros estavam estacionados e Bella escutava algum _rapper_ famoso cantar nos auto-falantes da casa. Desceu do carro, parando para cumprimentar algumas pessoas pelo caminho, vendo que a grande maioria já estava ou chapada ou bêbada. Revirou os olhos, entrando na sala e assim que pisou no chão de marfim, foi puxada por Alice, que a levou até a cozinha._

_- Bella! – A amiga berrou devido a música. – Que bom que você chegou. Toma aqui um copo de cerveja._

_Isabella sorriu agradecida pegando o copo descartável azul e tomando alguns goles, enquanto vagava com o olhar à procura de Edward. Logo avistou os cabelos acobreados um pouco mais ao fundo da sala, rindo enquanto brincava com Jasper. A morena revirou os olhos, vendo as duas mesas cheias de copo descartáveis vermelhos, enquanto Edward tentava acertar uma bolinha na mesa com os copos de Jasper._

_- Droga, errei de novo! – bufou meio grogue. – Acho que com isso vou tomar mais um shot de tequila._

_- Onde está Rosalie? – Bella indagou, desviando a atenção de Edward._

_- Ela deve chegar logo. Vem, vamos até meu quarto para que você deixe sua mochila lá._

_Assentiu, e juntas subiram as escadas até o segundo andar, onde andaram pelo corredor vazio até que chegassem ao quarto da pequena Cullen. Jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito na cama, e Alice pediu que ela esperasse enquanto a baixinha correu até sua suíte para aliviar a bexiga. Aí estava um ponto negativo de beber tanto. Beber seria muito mais divertido se você não precisasse ir ao banheiro a cada três minutos. Alguns segundos depois Alice retornou ao quarto, sentindo-se mais sóbria por eliminar uma parte do álcool em seu corpo e se jogou na cama ao lado de Bella._

_- Vamos desc… – começou, mas foi interrompida pela porta do quarto abrindo bruscamente por Rosalie._

_- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui em cima quando está rolando o maior show lá em baixo?_

_- Show? – Alice indagou curiosa._

_- Sim! Perderam a Lauren tomando tequila diretamente de Edward. Meu Deus, eu juro que aquela puta ficou uns dois minutos lambendo aquela barriga! E agora estamos aqui perdendo enquanto Tanya e ela jogam mais uma partida como duas vadias loucas para verem quem vai ser a próxima._

_O quê? Bella sentiu a raiva fervilhar em cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Como Edward Cullen sequer ousava pensar em fazer uma merda dessas estando com ela? Argh. Aquele infeliz. Filho da mãe. Mas se ele pensava que ia conseguir um showzinho vindo da parte de Bella por mostrar suas gracinhas exibicionistas para todos ali naquela maldita festa, ele estava enganado. O que os dois tinham até algumas horas atrás antes desta festa começar, havia acabado naquele momento. Se ele sequer ousasse chegar perto dela novamente, ou pior, se ele ousasse tocá-la…_

_- Isso na verdade é nojento – ela disse fingindo indiferença, por mais que seus olhos queimassem. – Vocês duas podem ir descendo, eu preciso usar o banheiro pra vomitar._

_Alice sorriu para a amiga e junto com Rosalie desceu as escadas, indo até Edward que ria ao lado de Jasper, enquanto procurava Bella com o olhar. Por que diabos ela ainda não havia chegado?_

_Bella respirou fundo, lavando o rosto mais uma vez. Não iria se deixar abalar. Não iria ser fraca. Iria descer as escadas e voltar a curtir a festa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso. Respirou fundo, saindo do banheiro pronta para ir até o andar de baixo, quando mais uma vez a porta fora escancarada; desta vez por Edward._

_- O que diabos? – ele berrou. – Onde ele está, Isabella?_

_- Onde quem está, seu imbecil? A língua daquela vadia da Lauren?_

_- O quê? A língua de… Inferno. Não me distraia, Isabella. Onde a porra do James está. Saiu pela janela foi? Parece que ele não deu conta do recado já que você está bem vestida._

_- Do que diabos você está falando? – indagou avançando para lhe socar o peito. – Não pense que eu não sei da porra do showzinho que você estava fazendo lá em baixo. Seu imbecil de merda._

_Ela continuava a lhe socar o peito e Edward ficava cada vez mais confuso e irritado com a pequena mulher furiosa a sua frente. Mas que diabos?_

_- Qual o problema de brincar de acertar o copo com o Jasper, Isabella? Fumou maconha demais hoje junto com o James, é?_

_- Pare de desviar o assunto, Edward. E que diabos teria James a ver com esta discussão? Pelo o que eu sei, quem estava de showzinho com aquelas putas no andar de baixo era você! Rosalie me contou, seu idiota. Que bom que essa porra de relacionamento ficou escondida, assim pelo menos não saio da história como uma de suas putinhas enganadas. Lauren tomando tequila diretamente de você, Edward? Sinceramente… Nunca esperava isso de você, Cullen._

_Ele parou, assimilando o que ela havia falado. Então o showzinho que ela dizia não era a brincadeira de acertar a bolinha nos copos, mas sim algo sobre Lauren estar bebendo tequila diretamente dele? E Rosalie havia dito isso a ela? Oh, merda. Ele acabara de entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Pois fora exatamente Rosalie que chegara cheia de sorrisos com Alice, falando que não eles não deviam ir ao segundo andar a menor que quisessem escutar Bella e James. Inferno._

_- Oh… Bella, pare de me bater. Eu não fiz nada com Lauren, ou muito menos com a Tanya, é sério. É tudo uma brincadeira estúpida entre nossos amigos idiotas que descobriram sobre nós dois e queriam nos fazer assumir._

_Bella parou por um segundo, olhando bem para Edward. Ele parecia falar a verdade. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar._

_- Como você sabe disso?_

_- Deve ser porque Rosalie e Alice acabaram de deixar a maior indireta lá embaixo sobre você estar aqui em cima com James logo depois de Rose ter dito a você que Lauren estava bebendo tequila em mim? Vamos lá, Bella, não é tão difícil de ligar as peças. Até mesmo você conseguiria…_

_Ela bufou, dando-lhe um tapa no braço por ele ter insinuado que ela era lerda. Ah, mas ela teria uma conversinha bem séria com Rosalie e Alice. Como elas faziam isso? Argh,_

_- Quer parar de me bater, cacete? Que droga, Bella. Seus tapas machucam pra caralho._

_- Ok. Desculpe-me por ir logo batendo em você – murmurou fazendo uma careta._

_- Hmm… essa desculpa viria acompanhada de alguns beijos e um amasso na cama de Alice para descontar o que ela fez com nós dois?_

_Bella gargalhou, puxando Edward pela camisa, até que os dois estivessem se beijando loucamente no meio do quarto vazio. Edward parou o beijo alguns segundos, apenas para se desculpar sobre ter gritado com ela, mas ela deu de ombros, dizendo que ele podia compensar depois, e logo voltaram a se beijar. A morena sorriu, quando sentiu Edward descer a mão pelas suas costas, até que conseguisse agarrar sua bunda e mordeu os lábios dele, ganhando um gemido em resposta._

_- Acho que a gente podia fazer mais do que isso – Bella murmurou, afastando-se dele e o encarando maliciosamente. – E se a gente fingir que o plano deles na verdade _acabou_ com o que tínhamos?_

_- Hmm… você quer dizer a gente fingir que estamos brigados?_

_- Melhor! Eles desconfiam que nós dois temos algo… que tal se agíssemos como se nada tivesse acontecido? Assim eles ficariam na dúvida sobre terem arruinado tudo entre nós ou…_

_-… estarem errados o tempo todo – disse sorrindo. – Ótimo! Vamos passar por cima daqueles bastardos._

_Riram e Edward saiu do quarto após beijar Bella mais uma vez, indo até seu quarto e ficando lá alguns minutos. A morena desceu as escadas e forçou um sorriso confuso para os quatro pares de olhos que a olhavam curiosos._

_- O que foi? – indagou calmamente. – Meu Deus, onde está a cerveja! Cheguei aqui faz quase meia hora e até agora não bebi nem dois copos._

_Alice avaliou Bella com o olhar, sem saber se a amiga estava triste, com raiva ou se ela simplesmente estava normal. A mesma deu de ombros, saindo de perto dos amigos e indo até a cozinha para pegar um pouco de cerveja. Alguns minutos depois Edward desceu as escadas com a mesma expressão de Bella e encarando os amigos com confusão._

_- O que foi?_

_- Nada… Você ta bem? – Emmett indagou calmamente._

_- Porque eu não estaria? – devolveu fingindo confusão._

_Os amigos deram de ombros e Edward pegou uma cerveja na cozinha, antes de voltar para o meio da sala, onde propositalmente esbarrou em Bella._

_- Inferno, Cullen! Olhe por onde anda, seu imbecil de merda – esbravejou com falsa raiva._

_- Ah, cale a boca, Swan. Apenas saia do meu caminho._

_Os quatro amigos olhavam chocados para a cena que parecia bem comum diante dos convidados restantes. Deus. Teria eles arruinado tudo?, Alice se perguntava em pensamento. Ou será que estiveram errados durante todo esse tempo?_

_- Não entendo… – Alice murmurou._

_- Acho que a gente ferrou com tudo – Emmett disse coçando a cabeça._

_Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, quando a festa já havia acabado e todos pareciam dormir, Isabella sorrateiramente escapou do quarto de Alice, indo até o quarto de Edward, onde ele rapidamente a jogou na cama, beijando cada pedacinho do pescoço dela._

_- Deus, eu estive esperando por isso durante toda essa maldita festa – murmurou._

_- Hmmm… – foi a resposta dada por Isabella, antes de seus lábios serem tomados mais uma vez._

Balançou a cabeça, voltando novamente à realidade, e sentiu o olhar de Edward queimar em seu corpo. O mesmo estava sentado consideravelmente perto dela e não parecia se importar caso alguém visse o seu olhar completamente vidrado na morena ali presente. A mesma mordeu os lábios, suspirando e o encarou rapidamente de volta, ganhando um sorriso sedutor em resposta. A pequena troca passou completamente despercebida pelos outros que estavam ali e Bella sentiu um pequeno incomodo dentro de si. Desde o dia da festa os amigos haviam parado de querer xeretar sobre o relacionamento de ambos, dando-se por vencidos de que não havia mais nada ali. É claro que ainda sentiam um pouco de culpa por pensar que eles pudessem ter arruinado o que havia entre os dois, e este era um dos propósitos da viagem. Afinal, não fora em outra viagem que eles haviam possivelmente se aproximado? É claro que eles armaram todo um esquema, deixando com que Bella fosse no carro de Edward sem questionar muito quando a mesma dera a mesma desculpa de outrora sobre não suportar uma viagem entre dois casais.

De qualquer forma, eles ainda mantinham tudo em segredo. No início era divertido, as escapadas no meio da noite, a forma como os dois trocavam pequenas carícias e olhares sem que os amigos notassem, as brigas falsas que depois acabavam em um amasso escondido, ou em um sexo cheio de urgência… Edward arqueou a sobrancelha para ela, que apenas balançou a cabeça, se levantando subitamente, deixando os amigos confusos.

- Estou indo para o quarto – avisou.

Emmett havia sugerido que ficassem acampando na praia todos os dias, mas isso não era tão seguro assim, então pegaram um hotel acessível perto da praia mesmo, para pelo menos passarem a primeira noite e no dia seguinte, depois de irem até o Griffith Park, onde poderiam ver de perto o letreiro de Hollywood e então dirigiriam cerca de uma hora, indo até o parque Angeles National Forest, onde acampariam por uma noite, então voltariam para o hotel na manhã seguinte, onde iriam visitar alguns pontos turísticos da cidade dos Anjos e no outro dia voltariam para Phoenix.

Despediu-se rapidamente dizendo que os veria daqui a algumas horas quando fossem sair e andou até o hotel, pegando a chave do seu quarto e indo em seguida para o elevador.

- Não seria má ideia se fôssemos para o quarto, de qualquer forma. Está começando a ficar frio aqui fora – Rosalie sugeriu.

O pessoal assentiu, levantando-se da areia clara da praia de Santa Mônica e pegando as mantas, indo até o hotel, onde pegaram as chaves do quarto, para logo em seguida irem para o elevador. Quando chegaram no andar que ficariam, se despediram com a promessa de que se veriam logo de manhã quando estivessem indo para as montanhas. E Jasper o relembrou mais uma vez de que iriam sair às seis e meia da manhã para irem ao primeiro destino. Edward revirou os olhos, não entendendo o motivo de irem tão cedo, mas não reclamou. Pegou o cobertor que estava com Alice, e ficou enrolando no corredor enquanto os amigos entravam em seus determinados quartos. Alice e Jasper estavam em um e Emmett e Rosalie em outro. Edward sabia que caso seu relacionamento com Bella fosse algo público, os dois estariam agora mesmo dividindo a mesma cama sem precisar se importar com o fato de alguém ver ou não. Mas diferente disso eles ainda namoravam escondidos. Edward suspirou, não querendo pensar muito no assunto. Diversas vezes ele pensou em indagar a Bella se já não era hora de pararem com aquele segredinho e se abrirem publicamente para os amigos. Tinha certeza de que eles não desaprovariam. Todavia, o medo de Bella surtar sem o impedia. Respirou fundo, antes de bater a porta do quarto de Bella e esperou pacientemente enquanto a mesma a abria.

Ela sorriu quando o viu parado diante da porta de seu quarto a encarando com aquele olhar sexy e presunçoso que somente Edward conseguia lançar sem parecer forçado demais, mas revirou os olhos. Estava certa de que ele esperava conseguir algo naquela noite, mas ela estava cansada demais para algo além de alguns beijos na cama e talvez uma mão boba aqui e ali. Havia sido uma longa viagem… E, por mais que Isabella não estivesse realmente incomodada em ter atrasado duas horas – isso de atrasar as viagens ao lado de Edward era extremamente _divertido_ –, como já havia citado anteriormente: ela estava cansada.

Mordeu os lábios lembrando-se de como havia acontecido.

Não havia sido como da outra vez. Desta vez eles não ficaram perdidos em uma cidade abandonada ou algo do gênero. Edward apenas não havia resistido quando Bella colocara as pernas cobertas apenas por um minúsculo short – que não devia ter nem 20 centímetros de comprimento – no painel do carro. Ele adorava as pernas dela. E vê-las ali, completamente livres e implorando por um toque, foi a gota d'água. Edward havia procurado um lugar com mais privacidade na estrada e havia estacionado o mesmo no acostamento. Provavelmente os amigos demorariam algum tempo para perceberem que eles não estavam mais na estrada e, quando percebessem, seria difícil para voltar. De qualquer maneira, Bella havia adorado quando Edward parou carro bruscamente e praticamente voou em cima dela. Adorou quando ele murmurou que adorava aquelas pernas macias e que amava quando ela usava aquele maldito short. A morena havia amados os gemidos que ele dava enquanto ela acariciava seu abdômen. Havia adorado quando ele a puxou para o colo dele e começou a subir a blusa dela, distribuindo beijos por cima do sutiã… Ela havia realmente adorado aquilo tudo. Havia adorado quando ele a jogou no banco de trás do carro e quando levou a língua até o meio de suas pernas, sugando cada parte ali. É… havia sido _divertido_ atrasar a viagem. O que fazia com que ela estivesse cansada agora. Ou seja, nada de diversão para o garotão ali. De qualquer forma, eles pegaram a chave do quarto, indo direto para o mesmo.

Uma vez entre quatro paredes e com a porta do quarto dela fechada, Edward não se segurou quando jogou Isabella na cama e começou a beijá-la avidamente, ora descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela, ora indo até o lóbulo da orelha…

- Edward… – murmurou, agarrando os cabelos macios dele. – Você sabe que eu queria passar a noite fazendo sexo com você, mas eu estou morta de cansaço. Além do mais temos apenas mais umas quatro horas de sono antes de termos que acordar para nos prepararmos para o acampamento. E você também sabe que terá que sair do quarto antes de todo mundo acordar…

- Certo – bufou inconformado. Mas sabendo que parte disso era culpa dele. Se eles assumissem…

- Não faz essa carinha linda – ela riu, mordendo os lábios dele e o puxando para si. – Prometo compensar depois.

- Ah, eu estou apostando que você vai – murmurou, tirando a camisa dela logo após ter tirado a sua. Mesmo que não fossem transar, Edward sempre gostava de dormir sentindo a pele quente de Bella sob a sua. – E com juros ainda.

- Cala a boca e vamos dormir – riu.

**~x~**

Saíram cedo do hotel, assim como Jasper havia planejado. Desta vez, assim como da outra, também haviam ido em dois carros. Bella e Edward tinham o privilégio de irem sozinhos, o que rendia muitas piadas sujas, mãos bobas e beijos roubados quando o semáforo fechava. Do hotel até a entrada do Griffith Park levou cerca de trinta e cinco minutos dirigindo, e Edward estacionou o carro o mais perto possível, já que depois dali eles teriam que fazer o resto do caminho andando. Encontrou com os amigos e juntos começaram a subida, até que o letreiro de Hollywood entrou no campo de visão. Alice ofegou animada correndo um pouco mais na frente dos demais.

- Olha só para isso aqui! – berrou animada, sentindo um vendo bater em seus cabelos negros. – Não sei para onde olho e fico mais animada; o letreiro de Hollywood ou a vista maravilhosa que aqui tem de Los Angeles.

Era tudo realmente lindo. Mas diferente de Alice, Bella não se preocupou muito com o letreiro; era só mais um letreiro. Então deu as costas a ele e ficou admirando a visão da cidade dos Anjos que estava acordando. Edward chegou por trás dela, vendo que os amigos estavam ocupados demais para prestarem atenção neles, abraçando-a rapidamente e começou a dar mordidinhas em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela ofegasse.

- Edward! – protestou. Mas estava surpresa com o fato de ele estar fazendo isso em público. – Você anda muito insaciável. Nem mesmo depois daquele longo banho que tomamos nesta manhã, você parou de me atacar.

- O que foi? É algo natural ficar assim quando se está ap…

Ele foi interrompido com a risada de Rosalie, enquanto a loira observava Alice bater fotos e mais fotos de todos os ângulos possíveis, até que a loira ofereceu tirar algumas fotos para Alice que berrou um sonoro sim em resposta. Os amigos riram diante da felicidade de Alice, sabendo que desde muito pequena este sempre fora o sonho dela. A Hale tirou algumas fotos de Alice com o letreiro no fundo, quando a mesma puxou Jasper com ela, beijando-o calidamente. Emmett começou a assoviar, claramente zoando os dois pombinhos, e Rose aproveitou para tirar muitas fotos enquanto Alice e Jasper não se soltavam.

- Ok, ok… chega de molestar minha irmã na minha frente – Edward interveio, fazendo todo mundo rir. Só então eles haviam notado que nenhum dos amigos parecia estar prestando atenção na pequena troca de carinhos que havia rolado entre os dois há alguns segundos.

- Ele não está me molestando, seu bobinho. Eu o amo e amo quando ele me beijar assim.

- Sim, Edward. Pare de pentelhar o amor alheio – Jasper disse.

Amor. Bella imediatamente sentiu um incômodo crescer dentro de si. Mesmo estando com Edward desde aquele dia em que decidiram de entregar naquela capela abandonada, a palavra amor nunca fora discutida entre eles. Será que ela era só um casinho? Será que a relação deles só se mantinha pelo sexo? Será que Edward a amava? Ou pior… será que ela estava apaixonada por Edward? Poderia Isabella amá-lo? E se ele a amasse, por que não havia dito nada? Balançou a cabeça levemente, decidindo que não iria encher sua mente de pensamentos inseguros assim. Sua relação com Edward era boa, confortável e prazerosa. Eles tinham uma boa conexão quando estavam juntos e quando estavam na cama… Deus! Quando estavam na cama era como se fosse algum tipo de furacão. Apesar das diferenças, eles também aprenderam a construir uma confiança entre eles e uma amizade também. Isso deveria bastar, certo? Mas e se não bastasse?

- Ei – Edward chamou baixinho. –, aconteceu algo?

- Não – sorriu forçado. – Só estou com um pouco de sono.

Ele a olhou desconfiado, mas não disse nada, sabendo que seria melhor não questioná-la demais. Ofereceu a ela um gole de água vitaminada rosa, só porque ele sabia que era a favorita dela, e a morena sorriu agradecendo, tomando um gole daquele líquido rosa claro com gosto de nada praticamente.

- Obrigada.

Afastaram-se um pouco quando os outros vieram para perto deles e Bella suspirou. Ela não queria que Edward tivesse se afastado, queria que ele tivesse continuado ao lado dela e que eles pudessem se beijar sem se importar com quem estava ali. Porém, estavam tão acostumados a se esconderem, que basicamente foi algo natural quando ele deu alguns passos para longe dela e virou para o lado oposto quando Alice e Rosalie se aproximaram.

- Você está bem? – Alice indagou, vendo o rosto triste da amiga.

- Acho que estou com um pouco tonta por causa do sol e tudo mais. Talvez eu devesse comer algo.

As amigas assentiram e alguns minutos depois todos os seis amigos estavam deixando o Griffith Park e indo em direção a um pequeno restaurante que havia ali perto. Comeram demoradamente, apenas aproveitando a refeição que estava sendo servida. Durante o tempo em que estavam ali, Bella podia sentir Edward acariciar sua coxa discretamente por debaixo da mesa, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia sorrir com isso.

O que estava errado com ela? Por que ela não podia simplesmente aproveitar aquela viagem com os amigos? Ela sabia a resposta: Edward. Ou melhor, o se relacionamento com Edward. Está certo que ela nunca fora uma garota que curtisse romances de conto de fadas, ou que a relação dela com Edward nunca havia sido nada muito neste estilo, mas ela odiava confessar que estava sentindo falta. Ela, por algum motivo, esperava que depois de algum tempo talvez ela e Edward fossem para o próximo passo da relação. Que as três palavrinhas mágicas seriam ditas e que eles poderiam se beijar na frente de quem eles bem quisessem.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha para Bella, achando estranho o fato de ela estar agindo tão estranha desde que chegaram à Los Angeles, mas nada disse. Esperava sinceramente que a mesma não estivesse com segundos pensamentos em relação aos dois. Esperava que ela não estivesse pensando em terminar com ele ou algo assim. Não sabia se seria capaz de lidar com isso… Uma coisa era quando os dois se odiavam e precisavam ficar perto um do outro, agora, ter que ficar perto dela e sem tocá-la depois de tudo o que haviam passado, ainda mais com todos os sentimentos envolvidos? Balançou a cabeça, não querendo pensar muito no assunto e notou que todos já haviam acabado de comer.

Pagaram a pequena conta no restaurante, indo em seguida para os carros, onde dirigiriam mais uma hora até chegarem ao parque Angeles National Forest, local onde eles acampariam por uma noite, antes de voltarem para a cidade novamente e irem conhecer mais um pouco de Los Angeles antes de irem embora.

Quando finalmente estacionaram no parque, desceram do carro e Emmett soltou um urro animado, tomando uma respiração profunda e feliz por respirar ar fresco. Los Angeles podia ter seu charme, mas não deixava de ser uma cidade suja e, saber que naquele pedaço cheio de marionetes de Hollywood havia um espaço tão puro assim era bom.

- Vamos logo! – Alice berrou animada, já pegando uma bolsa no porta malas do carro. – Andem logos, seus _bundões_. Peguem essas barracas e vamos começar nosso acampamento!

**~x~**

Algumas horas depois, os meninos terminavam de armar a terceira barraca, quando Emmett olhou ao redor, coçando a cabeça, enquanto procurava a quarta caixa. Tinha certeza absoluta de que haviam trazido quatro barracas e não apenas três. _Oh…_ sorriu safado, fingindo que não tinha entendido a jogada de Alice e riu, indo até as meninas, que montavam uma fogueira perto das barracas.

- Algum problema, Emm? – Rosalie indagou, levantando-se.

- É que bem… a gente tava montando as barracas e ta faltando uma caixa, sabe? – mandou um olhar sugestivo para Alice, que o olhou confuso.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que a gente havia comprado quatro – a baixinha disse.

Não fazia ideia do porquê de Emmett estar encarando-a daquele jeito. _Oh…_ como ela não havia pensado nisso antes? O plano dele era sem dúvida brilhante. Riu em pensamento querendo pular em Emmett e abraçá-lo pela fantástica ideia.

- O que está acontecendo? – Bella indagou, aproximando-se.

- Er… teve uma espécie de _probleminha_ – respondeu tentando soar calmo. – A gente acabou de notar que só tem tr…

- Hey, Emm – Jasper chegou, coçando a cabeça. – Você viu a outra barraca?

- Então, parece que só tem três barracas – Emmett terminou o pensamento anterior.

- Mas, cara, eu tenho certeza de que a ge… - Jasper começou, mas parou de repente, encarando Rosalie e Alice. _Oh…_

- Começaram a reunião sem mim? – Edward indagou, chegando em seguida.

- Cara – Jasper o olhou tenso. – Só temos três barracas.

Bella olhava os amigos sem saber como reagir, na verdade ela queria ver a reação de Edward. Queria ver se ele ia provocar alguma discussão, ou se ia fazer algum comentário idiota. Na verdade, ela queria que ele falasse um foda-se bem grande e dissesse que não se importava em dormir na barraca com _sua_ garota. Mas, ao invés disso, ele olhou para ela com um sorriso torto no rosto e disse:

- Eu posso descer e procurar a outra no carro.

- Nada disso – Alice interveio. – Você vai levar quase uma hora só para descer. Talvez a gente tenha esquecido no hotel…

- Está tudo bem – Bella murmurou, segurando a vontade estranha de chorar. – Talvez Edward deva _mesmo_ voltar lá e procurar. Talvez ele até pudesse ficar lá no carro de uma vez.

- Bella… - Rosalie revirou os olhos. – Vocês já tiveram que passar uma noite no mesmo ambiente uma vez, será que não podiam fazer isso de novo? Por nós quatro? Uh?

Bella sentiu as malditas borboletas brincarem em seu estômago diante da menção sobre a noite em que ela e Edward ficaram presos em Ruby. Fora ali onde tudo havia começado… onde ela havia se entregado ao desejo enlouquecedor que sentia por Edward, onde eles haviam feito sexo no chão escuro de uma capela abandonada sem se preocupar em se iam ou não para o inferno depois. Oh Deus… as coisas eram mais fáceis antes daquilo tudo. Antes de ela deixar se entregar por aquele sentimento massivo que ela tinha por Edward. Antes de ela se afundar em uma relação onde somente ela parecia sentir algo… suspirou profundamente, sentindo os olhares sob si.

- Por favor, Bella – Alice implorou. – Tenho certeza de que Edward não vai molestá-la ou algo do tipo…

- Manterei minhas mãos para mim – ele garantiu irônico, achando divertida aquela situação.

- Certo. E eu espero que você mantenha-se o mais afastado de mim, Cullen.

- Fabuloso! – Alice cantarolou, pouco antes de Bella se virar e ir até a barraca mais afastada, entrando na mesma e levando sua mochila consigo. – Ótima ideia, Emm – sussurrou no ouvido do amigo.

- O quê?! Não foi você quem…?

- Não – respondeu surpresa. – Então quem… Oh meu Deus.

**~x~**

Já começava a anoitecer, e Jasper terminava de acender a fogueira improvisada, para que as garotas começassem a esquentar os marshmallows para fazem sanduíches com os cookies que eles haviam comprado. Emmett estava ao lado de Rosalie, abraçando-a pela cintura, enquanto tomava um pouco de cerveja e Alice estava sentada um pouco perto da amiga, junto de Jasper, que também bebia cerveja. Edward havia saído para fazer uma caminhada e explorar o local e Bella estava sentada com os amigos, mais uma vez se vendo encarar o fogo e pensando na vida.

_Desencana, Bella_. Ela pensou. _Você nunca foi assim. Pare de ser assim._

- Vou ao banheiro – avisou, sabendo que tinham alguns banheiros orgânicos preparados ao longo do campo, mas não realmente querendo ir a um.

Os amigos assentiram e ela levantou-se, caminhando para longe deles. Sentiu um pouco de frio por ter saído do calor da fogueira e se abraçou, passando as mãos nos braços descobertos.

- _Bella – _escutou seu nome ser chamado e sorriu, sentindo mãos fortes a puxando para um canto. – Pensei que você não fosse mais sair dali.

- E eu pensei que você estivesse explorando o local…

- Ah… não há nada muito divertido para se fazer aqui sem você – explicou, tomando os lábios dela em seguida e a beijando apaixonadamente. – Hmm… fiquei o dia todo esperando por isso.

- E porque só fez agora? – desafiou, arqueando as sobrancelhas finas. – A propósito, bela jogada com o lance das barracas, uh?

Ele sorriu, sabendo que ela gostaria de seu plano. Propositalmente havia jogado uma das barracas no meio do mato enquanto subiam a trilha. De maneira alguma iria passar uma noite longe de Bella e também não montaria uma barraca a toa, vista que não dormiria ali. Jogá-la fora foi a melhor opção. Assim ele poderia passar a noite saciando – ou pelo menos tentando saciar – seu desejo daquele corpo delicioso de Isabella.

- Você queria que eu tivesse te beijado na frente deles? – desafiou de volta, encarando-o sedutoramente.

Bella riu baixo, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijou Edward novamente, desta vez com mais paixão implícita ali. Ela passou os dedos entre os fios bagunçados dos cabelos dele, adorando a sensação e ele gemeu baixinho, apertando seu corpo no corpo dela, antes de descer os lábios para o pescoço e então ele se viu retirando a blusa dela, mostrando o sutiã roxo que ela usava. Sorriu malicioso, levando os lábios para os seios dela que gemeu baixinho, retirando a blusa de Edward e a jogou no chão também, para logo em seguida estar beijando o abdômen parcialmente definido do Cullen a sua frente, antes de finalmente cair de joelhos, sem se importar em se machucas ou não, abrindo sua bermuda e então descendo-a juntamente de sua cueca verde musgo que Edward usava.

Tomou o já ereto membro de Edward em seus lábios, sugando-o com vontade e deixando o garoto louco, gemendo palavras desconexas, enquanto se segurava para se manter de pé ali, segurando forte ao redor da árvore em que estava encostado. Bella passava a língua molhada na ereção de Edward, fazendo-o o gemer mais e sem perceber, soltou uma risadinha, causando uma vibração no pênis de Edward que o deixou ainda mais louco do que antes. Começou a massagear as bolas dele com as mãos delicadas e logo sentiu o líquido salgado como o inferno preencher sua boca. Engoliu rapidamente para não sentir muito o gosto daquela coisa quente e pegajosa e acabar vomitando, antes de ser puxada bruscamente para cima e ter os lábios atacados novamente por Edward, que não se importou em beijar Bella mesmo após ela ter achado de chupá-lo ali mesmo.

Sorriu entre o beijo e arfou quando ele, subitamente, ergueu uma das pernas de Isabella e arredou a calcinha dela para o lado rapidamente, penetrando-a em seguida. As coisas sempre ficavam mais fáceis quando ela usava saia. Foi preciso morder o ombro dele com força para não gritar com a sensação e logo ele inverteu as posições, encostando Isabella naquela árvore e investindo fundo contra ela. A calma de outrora se esvaindo, dando espaço apenas para a necessidade de estar dentro dela. De sentir suas paredes apertando seu pau. De sentir os lábios dela procurando por sua pele. A morena agarrava o cabelo de Edward com força, gemendo baixinho enquanto era preenchida por Edward e este gemia também, entrando e saindo dela com força.

Deus. Será que eles seriam sempre assim? Não que eles sempre fizessem sexo daquela forma, havia os momentos longos, em que se era preciso basicamente uma noite para ambos estarem saciados. Era assim na maioria das vezes. Mas também havia os momentos como aquele. Não havia nada calmo ali.

Era urgente.

Selvagem.

Rápido.

Rude.

Enlouquecedor.

Um gemido mais alto rompeu pelos lábios de Isabella quando ela teve sua libertação, ali mesmo contra aquela árvore e algumas estocadas depois, foi a vez de Edward chegar, mordendo o pescoço dela com força e gemendo sob a pele macia. Ficaram ali por alguns segundos, sem fazer nenhum movimento, apenas apreciando o som das respirações ofegantes. Sabiam que no dia seguinte teriam marcas pelo pescoço, costas… mas não era algo anormal. Bella empurrou Edward levemente, já sentindo falta de estar com ele dentro de si, e abaixou-se para pegar sua blusa, vestindo-a rapidamente e beijou-o mais uma vez, afastando-se alguns segundos depois e então o olhou bem nos olhos.

- Talvez – foi a resposta da pergunta feita por Edward outrora e então ela não estava mais ali para que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

_Talvez?_ Porra. Aquilo era um sim que ela não quis assumir, ele Sabia muito bem disso. Inferno! Sorriu abertamente, antes de se recompor e esperou alguns segundos antes de começar a andar.

- Que demora, Bella – Rose comentou.

- Não conseguia achar a cabine – mentiu, pegando um pouco de cerveja.

Ficaram ali bebendo e rindo e logo Edward se juntou a eles, sentando-se perto de Isabella. O que não passou despercebido por ninguém ali, muito menos por ela mesma. Que agora tinha um sorriso no rosto.

**~x~**

Algumas horas mais tarde, o céu estava completamente escuro e aquele pequeno grupo de seis pessoas ria enquanto bebiam e contavam histórias aleatórias sobre a vida deles. Estava um ambiente calmo e a mente de Edward estava fora dali, pensando no que Bella havia falado mais cedo. Então ela não se importava em beijar ele na frente dos amigos? Então ela não queria mais esconder? Teria alguma chance de ela sent…

- Hey! Porque a gente não brinca de _Honey I Love You? – _a voz de Alice interrompeu os pensamentos dele.

- _Honey I Love You_? Sério, Alice? A gente voltou para o colegial? – Rosalie bufou.

- Qual é… em nome dos velhos tempos! Ou então a gente brinca de _Eu Nunca._

Bella estremeceu, nenhuma das opções parecia muito boa. A segunda brincadeira consistia em uma pessoa falar algo que ela nunca havia feito e então, quem já tivesse feito tal coisa, tomava um shot de alguma bebida. Já a primeira, consistia em basicamente uma pessoa seduzir a outra de um jeito engraçado, falando que a amava e tentando fazê-la rir. Algumas vezes podia acrescentar um pequeno castigo para aquele que começasse a rir e Bella sabia que eles provavelmente usariam esse adicional.

- _Honey, I Love You – _Alice murmurou meio grogue, enquanto estava sentada no colo de Jasper. Era possível ver que ele estava se esforçando para não responder de volta enquanto sorria.

- Honey, eu amo você também. Mas eu não posso sorrir para você – respondeu, declarando que ela podia ir para a próxima vítima.

Desta vez ela escolheu Rosalie e sentou-se no colo da loira, murmurando as palavrinhas, enquanto fingia ser sedutora, mas estando com um olhar bem estranho no rosto, o que fez com que Rosalie soltasse uma risadinha.

- Yey! – comemorou. – Como seu castigo por perder… quero que você seduza o Edward.

Rosalie revirou os olhos, mas foi até Edward, sentando-se no colo do mesmo e começou a passar a mão no rosto dele, encarando-o com um olhar divertido. Bella assistia a cena um pouco tensa, mas não estando realmente com ciúmes. Sabia que Edward a via como uma irmã. Infelizmente a tentativa não deu certo, e Rosalie pulou para Bella, que também não soltou nenhuma risadinha. Bufou, indo até o irmão – o que seria estranho, se não fosse cômica a forma como eles se tocavam como se tivessem alguma doença – que se viu gargalhando segundos depois. Jasper tentou seduzir Edward, que manteve sua postura séria, como se nem ao menos estivesse prestando atenção no que o cunhado falava. Vendo que não conseguiria nada ali, partiu para Emmett que começou a rir antes mesmo de Jasper tentar seduzi-lo, mas apenas não querendo ninguém além de Rosalie sentando em seu colo. Jasper ordenou que Emmett fosse até Isabella e assim ele o fez, indo até a morena e ajoelhando-se dramaticamente na frente dela, enquanto fazia um estilo de serenata. Mas ela não iria rir.

- Honey, eu amo você também. Mas eu não posso sorrir para você.

Emmett grunhiu, lançando um olhar de raiva para Bella, que mesmo assim não sorriu, sabendo que ele usaria aquilo como desculpa para ela ter perdido. Sentindo-se derrotado, partiu para Edward, onde começou a cantar uma música ridícula, encarando Edward como se estivesse atuando dramaticamente em uma peça teatral de Shakespeare e murmurou as palavrinhas, surpreendendo-se quando escutou a risada de Edward. Não era uma risada real, na verdade, ele só queria que sua vez chegasse logo. Não ia adiar mais, sabia que aquilo ia acontecer cedo ou tarde.

- Cara, quero que você vire aquela latinha de cerveja e que comece pela Bella – Emmett disse e Bella sentiu o coração acelerar.

Edward rapidamente virou a latinha de cerveja, jogando-a no chão em seguida, e então caminhou até Isabella, parando na sua frente e a olhando intensamente. Os amigos observavam a cena com atenção, sem saber o que poderia acontecer em seguida. Ele abaixou na frente de Bella, passando o nariz pelo pescoço da morena, que tentava controlar sua respiração já ofegante. Tentou não gemer quando ele deu uma mordidinha ali. Ele deveria estar sendo engraçado, não sensual! Sentiu-o deslizar o nariz até estar perto do ouvido dela, onde ele mordeu levemente, causando arrepios na pele da morena.

- Honey, _eu te amo_ – murmurou seriamente e, naquele momento, Bella soube que não era parte apenas da brincadeira.

Ele estava mesmo se declarando pra ela. Ele a amava! Deus! Ele a amava! Ela passou a viagem toda pensando que não era correspondida, mas ali estava ele, ajoelhado a sua frente, sussurrando que a amava enquanto beijava levemente o pescoço dela. O pensamento de ser amada por ele, fez com que ela soltasse uma risadinha abafada e ele se afastou, sorrindo também.

- Você perdeu – anunciou mais alto em um tom cheio de segundas intenções. – Como castigo quero que você me beije.

Alice e Rosalie ofegaram quando Bella simplesmente inclinou-se para frente e encostou seus lábios nos de Edward, mas eles não escutaram tal coisa. Estavam presos demais naquele momento. Edward riu entre o beijo, puxando Isabella mais para si, enquanto segurava-a firmemente em sua cintura fina. Mesmo que a tivesse tomado há apenas cerca de uma hora, ele já sentia necessidade de estar dentro daquele corpo novamente. Querendo demonstrar tal coisa, apertou a cintura dela com um pouco mais de força e ela soltou um gemido baixinho, mordendo os lábios dele e finalizando assim o beijo.

- Eu também amo você, _Honey – _ela murmurou, fazendo questão de frisar a última palavra com uma risadinha e logo eles estavam se beijando mais uma vez.

**~x~**

**Bom, essa foi a segunda parte de Love Way. Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews, mesmo sendo só uma o/s eu adoro saber o que vocês acharam.**

**Bjs e nos vemos nas outras :***


End file.
